Brought Together by Disaster (Hiatus)
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: Tsunayoshi's intuition has been going off like crazy for the last few weeks. As the days draw closer to the trip that Reborn had planned its been getting worse. Bad things happen and Tsuna ends up trapped on a deserted island with Reborn. Will they be able to get back to society or die together on the island. And will their love finally bloom? Adult Reborn/Tsuna. R27. Rated T.


**Author's Note: So I've been thinking about writing this up for a while and this is the prologue for the story. If you like it please tell me then because I will continue the story. Even if I don't get a lot of response though the first chapter will probably get written and posted. Anyways please enjoy this short prologue.**

* * *

**Prologue – When Everything Went Wrong**

Tsunayoshi sighed as he walked up the stairs on to the large ship; he looked down at the flowing water as another annoyed sigh passed through his lips. He glanced at Reborn, and then back at the water. For some unknown reason even to himself; he was extremely nervous. It's not like this was the first time he had been on a boat, and the first time was fairly calming for him actually. No this time something was just off, as he walked up the stairs his body screamed for him to stop. Had he not already been use to his intuition's way of warning him he may have even passed out.

* * *

Reborn had been watching the way that Tsuna was acting all day. It was strange even for him Tsuna to be acting in such a way. He seemed to be being very wary and careful with everything he did. He had been watching him carefully for quite a few days and he noticed that Tsuna's cautiousness was slowly increasing as they moved closer to the day of the trip. Reborn looked down at Tsuna after noticing that the teen's eyes constantly drifting in his direction, "Tsunayoshi if you have something to say spit it out already!"

Tsuna glanced up at the older male, "I know you took the time to plan this all out so that we could relax for a while, but I feel like something's going to happen. Something really bad…"

Normally Reborn would have hit Tsuna in a playful way or something along the lines, but the look in Tsuna's eyes stopped him. Tsunayoshi was seriously worried that something was going to happen. Reborn sighed as he wrapped one arm over Tsuna's shoulder, "It's fine; just enjoy the week. If anything happens I'll deal with it."

Tsuna smiled at Reborn who had tried to calm him down, "Okay; I'll stop thinking about it then and let you deal with it."

Reborn nodded and watched as Tsuna walked a little faster to catch up with his friends. Reborn frowned knowing that he would need to be cautious if whatever was going to happen had Tsuna that on edge. Reborn was the first person who would admit that it took a lot now to really make Tsuna get jumpy. It wasn't like that at all when he first met Tsuna, but at some point after Tsuna had found a way to get all the Arcobaleno their bodies' back he had changed. He wasn't anywhere near as clumsy as he used to be, and he always had a calming manor about himself. Reborn hadn't seen Tsuna this nervous since the first couple times that they had to fight.

* * *

It was 2 days into the trip already and Tsuna had really been trying his best to calm down, but it didn't matter what anyone said his body was telling him that he was in danger. His intuition's persistence had gotten so bad that it had transformed in to a killer headache at some point. He was trying so hard to ignore his own body telling him to run because of the fact that Reborn was continuing to reassure him that no matter what happened they would all be fine. He tried to believe that Reborn could handle anything that was thrown at them, but that didn't make the feelings go away.

* * *

It was 5 pm and the sun was still quite high in the sky as Tsuna and Reborn sat on the top deck of the cruise ship. They were lying by the pool watching the rest of the guardians enjoy their time in the water; well except for Hibari who was currently sitting beside them trying to avoid the bigger group. Reborn looked at Tsuna while he was lying back with his right arm over his eyes. Everything was making his current pulsating headache worse. The light of the sun, the noise of the others playing around in the pool, everything made his head hurt even more. If he didn't feel like he had to be out near the others because of his intuition warning him; then he would definitely be in his room with all of the lights off trying to avoid the pain.

Tsuna moved his arm and looked around when his intuition started getting worse again rapidly. He flew up from his spot in the chair and started running to the railing. He looked around the ship and then turned around and started heading to the other side of the ship. He was suddenly jerked to a stop when Reborn grabbed his arm, "Tsunayoshi what are you doing?"

Tsuna pulled his wrist loose, "Something's wrong." He looked at the rest of his friends before he started yelling, "Everyone get out of the pool something's wrong."

Tsuna turned and continued running on his path to the other side of the ship; Reborn was right behind him as he ran as quick as he possibly could. When he turned the corner he gasped and stopped where he was as Reborn bumped in to him, "Tsunayoshi explain what's wrong?"

Tsuna remained silent as he raised his arm and pointed at the large wave heading for their ship. He just stared at it not really knowing what to say or what they could possibly do about it. Reborn grabbed his arm and started pulling him, "Tsunayoshi we have to get inside."

Tsuna didn't respond he just stared at the large wave quickly shortening its distance from them. It took Reborn yelling at him to snap him out of his shock. He followed Reborn as they ran back to the pool; he told everyone to quickly get in to the life boats. Tsuna was standing by the switch to release it when the ship was first hit by the wave there was a large jerk and Tsuna ended up going over the railing. Tsuna felt nothing but pain as he hit the water; the last thing he remembered before passing out was someone's arms wrapping around his body.

* * *

**Author's Note: So yeah that was the prologue. If you enjoyed it please leave me a quick review. Also this story is going to be only R27. I usually do All27 as my readers may know, but I promise I will keep this one with just Tsuna and Reborn being paired together. **


End file.
